


It all begun with curiosity

by Littlefury13



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dragon & Human Interactions, Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Sex, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefury13/pseuds/Littlefury13
Summary: Sharpshot the terrible terror was curious. And this leads to more than he had imagined.





	It all begun with curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Warining, bestiality! Dont like, dont read.

It all began with curiosity

Warning: contains bestiality! Dont like, dont read. 

This my first try to write about bestiality. I was inspried by some fanarts and fanfics here on AO3. Its not Toothcup. 

 

It was beginning to dawn outside, but it was still dark in the Hut. Hiccup Haddock was still asleep, as were Toothless and Sharpshot, who was curled up on a wooden beam over the Hooligan heirs bed.   
Suddenly the young Rider began to stir in his sleep, mumbling inarticulate words. This woke the Nightfury who yawned stood up and stretched himself.   
Then he went to his little humans bed, sniffing him.  
“Is everything okay?” Sharpshot chirped, who was now awake too.   
“Its only of his weird dreams again.” Toothless snorted and went down the steps. Through a smaller hatch in the back of the hut he could always leave the building for himself, when he had something important to do, like now.   
“I go to the beach fetching some fish. My stomach is empty.” the Night Fury grumbled low.   
“Okay. I stay.” Sharpshot chirped and yawned. While he laid his head down again, Toothless left the hut. Weird dreams. The little human had these from time to time, when his mate was not here. His mate the big redhead. They are mating often when they are together. But at the moment he was away and the small Hatchling that all small dragons loved so much, was at Berk at the moment with his granddad.   
After a few moments, Hiccups voice was getting a bit louder and he started to murmur Dagurs Name, moving and turning in his bed with a groan. The terrible Terror looked down and saw that he was lying now on his back, his knee-long sleeping shirt covering something that caught his attention. At the same time, a faint scent hit his nostrils. Sharpshot snorted and shook his head. He knew this. It always scented like this when the little human mated with the redhead. Toothless always was out of the hut then to leave them their privacy. But the terrible Terror mostly hid somewhere under the roof beams so he would not be noticed by Hiccup and Dagur. The small dragon witnessed more than one time the two copulating bodies, heard the grunts and moans from them and witnessed their orgasms. It was far from how his kind was mating, but in a way a bit similar.   
Hiccups arms were now moving, his fingers clawing in the furs. Now curiosity overtook Snapshot and he left his sleeping place flapping down and landing on one of the bed posts. Now the scent was getting stronger. And it defiantly came from the little human.   
“Ngh, Daagur…please…” Hiccup groaned, still caught in a passionate dream. He moved his legs now, bend his knees and spread them.   
Snapshot moved closer, sniffing the air and the legs of the young human. It´s inner tights were damp with strong scenting moisture, that draws the small dragon constantly nearer. When the terrible Terror was between Hiccups legs, he lifted himself on his hind legs and sniffed again. 

A huge bulge was sticking out from the small humans sleeping shirt. Carefully the terrible Terror went closer, lifting the hem of the shirt with his snout and pushing it carefully upwards.   
He had now a full view of the young humans genitals. The dragon knew that Hiccup was a male, but a special one. Carefully he pulled the shirt further up with his snout till Hiccups belly was fully visible-and his fully erect manhood. Sharpshot licked his lips again something in his small body started to react to the humans arousenness. But how could that be? They are two different species!  
“I didn’t think it was THAT big. But the dick of the redheaded human is bigger.” Sharpshot thought and began to sniff the stiff reproduction organ. At the tip a white liquid had already to drip out. Curious the terrible Terrors tongue darted out, giving the tip a short lick. At the same moment Hiccup flinched and moaned:”Daagg..”   
The taste was not very different to his own seed he remembered when he had cleaned his own member with his tongue. Sharpshot´s tail began to swish excitedly back and forth. It was the same aroused feeling when he was trying to impress a female Terror. He normally started to court the Female but Hiccup was still sound asleep and he couldn´t court a human! He sniffed eagerly further till he noticed a opening behind the balls of the youth. Carefully he gave the folds a lick. Hiccup yerked a bit but did not awoke. 

He knew that he shouldn’t to this, but his curiosity overweighed his fear. These scents were too tempting. They spoke a clear language. The young human was willing and wanted to be fucked. So the Terror let his tongue glide over the humans private parts, licking and carefully nibbling at them with his teeth. When he pushed the tip of his tongue between the folds, they parted slightly, a clear fluid began to leak out.   
Hiccup let out small moans, but still didn’t woke up. In his wet dream Dagur was between his legs stimulating his female opening with his eager tongue. Normally Hiccup did not like blowjobs or Dagurs face down there, but his dream revealed his most secret wishes.   
“You see? I know you would like it.” Dagur smiled.   
“Dagg….please…. I want you…” Hiccup begged. “So take me already! I want to feel your cock inside me!”   
Sharpshot heard the begging sound of the human’s voice. His own member started to glide out who was normally hidden between a crack in his belly between the scales. A dragons member was not like a humans, but it served the same purpose. It was much thicker at the base and his testicles were hidden inside his body at the base of his tail.   
The green terrible Terror placed his front legs on Hiccups belly and began to move his lower body to find the entrance. The scents that emanated now from the human’s lower regions were now overwhelming and let Sharpshots erection grow more into length. Finally the tip found the entrance and the dragon pushed in. He let out a surprised squeak, when he felt the new sensations and the warmth that gripped at his member, enclosing it. So, this is what it felt to be sheathed in a human, Sharpshot thought. It was different from being inside a female Terror.   
Hiccup moaned loudly and threw his head back as he felt the intrusion.   
“Daagggnn….aaah….YESS!”   
Sharpshot rested his head on the human’s belly, who let out more or less sounds while he let his member do his work. From time to time he wriggled around, pulled a short way out and went back. Hiccups member was now standing fully erect leaking precum, that caused the small dragon to sit on upright on his hind legs, his front legs still resting on the lower belly of his unnormal partner. The eager tongue collected the white drops, and glided over the shaft and balls. He could feel on this way the pulse of the human’s member.  
Sharpshot felt his own dick convulsing and pulsating, like it did when he mated with a female Terror. They did not thrust much, they only held still, let his member do the work and from time to time a silent squeak came out of the male. But it felt good. Shapshot made small short thrusts his tongue hanging sideward out of his mouth, the big eyes were half-lidded from lust.   
“Aaah…my little Freckle…you look so beautiful when you all flushed.” Dagur said who was bent over his smaller lover his arms resting at Hiccups sides. The Hooligan heir reached out his arms and pulled the older male closer.   
“Uhnh…ah….Dag, I am close….” Hiccup groaned and craned his neck. He could feel the Berserkers big member hitting his special spot, causing him to see stars.  
“Dag-oh Dagur….” the small human groaned, clutching the furs and thrusted back. Sharpshot let out a surprised squeak and jerked forward. A few it went back and forth, and finally, the small Terror reached his peak and with one last thrust he shot his load into the strange body, at the same time his teeth clamped over the tip of the human’s manhood as it convulsed and his snout was filled with the hot seed of the little human. He gulped it all down and found it had a pleasant taste. He did not let a drop waste and licked it till it was clean. Then, with a sigh, he rested his head and upper body on the youths belly, while Hiccups member slowly got limp. By the ancient dragon spirits, that had felt great! He never experienced something like this when he mated with his own species. Purring, he started to lick the soft skin of Hiccups belly. 

At his moment, Hiccups eyes shot open with a gasp.   
“Dagur?” he panted. Still a bit dazzled from the orgasm he looked around but found no sign of his lover. But when he looked down to his belly, he found it exposed and Snapshot was resting on his belly. And his lower body was pressed tightly against the spot where his female entrance was.   
“Oh no, don’t tell me that you….” Hiccup gasped terrified.   
Next Sharpshot let out a frightened squeak and pulled out. Hiccups eyes went wide when he saw the broad reproduction organ gliding out of his female entrance covered in seed and his fluids.   
“AH! Sharpshot!! How could you! You…” the Hooligan don’t know what to say. A dragon has just fucked him in his sleep! This little Terror was in him and loaded his seed within his belly!   
Shapshot was still sitting at the end of Hiccups bed, had lifted one of his back legs up and began to clean his own genitals with his tongue as if he had done nothing serious.   
Hiccup groaned and facepalmed himself.   
“I really must think of wearing my loincloth every night!” he sighed. “Well, but at least I will not lay eggs. Our species are too different to produce offspring.”   
“I would not be so sure about this. Especially in your case.” a voice suddenly said.   
“WHAT?” Hiccup shrieked. Then he heard the chuckling of Loki.  
“Don’t worry. I am only joking.” the trickster god said.   
“Loki!” Hiccup growled.   
He sat silently in the bed watching the green terrible Terror finishing his cleaning.   
“Gods, if Toothless would have seen this, he would tear Sharpshot into shreds!” Hiccup groaned. 

A few moments later he got up, removed his sleeping shirt and went to his small tub to get clean. He sat down and began give himself a wash to his neither regions, when suddenly the door opened.   
“Hello, my little freckle!-Oh, did I came in the wrong moment?”   
Dagur has just entered the hut. Sharpshot fled from the bed and hid himself in a corner under the roof. Hiccup stood up, the water running down his tights.   
“Yes-err, I mean, no. Just close the door!”   
“Have you jerked off yourself again? Do you need help?” the Berserker asked softly and embraced his little mate from behind. And this was enough to get Hiccup aroused again. Especially when the Berserkers big hands closed over his member and balls stroking them softly.   
“Dagur…. I want you…” he said with a hushed voice.   
“But I was not this long away.” the Berserker smiled.   
“Three weeks are nothing? Bed, now.” Hiccup said in a commanding tone that surprises him himself.   
“You want to please me?” Dagur smiled while the Hooligan stepped out of the tub and guided his lover backwards to the bed. On the way there he helped his lover strip and left a line of discarded clothes on the floor.   
“Wooah! Easy there, little freckle!” Dagur grinned, as he felt a small hand between his legs.   
“I yearned to touch these things again.” Hiccup said with a hushed voice as he fondled the balls of the older male. Dagur was surprised about the sudden boldness of his lover.   
When they reached the bed, the Berserker let himself sink on it, pulling Hiccup with him.   
“Should I give you a ride?” Dagur asked.   
“Yes.”  
The older male turned, so that Hiccup was laying under him. Dagur sat up on his knees and lowered himself on the weeping manhood of his smaller lover. He had done this more than often with his little mate and did not need a preparation for his lovers small prick. It was already slick and wet enough. Hiccup let out a loud moan as he felt the tightness enclosing his member.   
The Berserker started to move. First with a slow pace, going up and down and rotating his hips.   
Hiccup got hold on his lovers’ hips while the older male was moving in small circles with his palms over Hiccups chest.   
“Harder! I am not that delicate!” Hiccup panted as he began to thrust into his lover.   
“Here we go!” grunted Dagur and quickened his pace, slamming harder down into his lover´s lap.   
“Yes! This is it! Oh-oh-ahh….” Hiccup moaned feeling his orgasm building quickly up. And a few moments later he came with a shriek, releasing his seed into the older male who followed a few moments later with a grunt spilling his seed over his lovers belly.   
Dagur dismounted and laid beside his mate.   
“Gods, you were great! I missed this.” he panted and caressed lovingly Hiccups face.   
“I know, I did too. Dag, please, now I need you inside me.”   
“Huff, just wait a few moments.”   
Suddenly the Hooligan heir sat up and crawled over to his lover’s member. With his hands and Fingers he began to stroke, rub and stimulate his limp cock and his own one simultaneously.   
“Woah! Careful, little freckle! You are really impatient today!” Dagur exclaimed surprised. Next the smaller male reached his fingers behind his balls and began to rub at his female entrance.   
“Careful! Don’t hurt yourself.” Dagur urged his lover. “Ngh! Gods, you really know how to rile me up!”   
“Come. I am ready.” Hiccup panted exited, laid on his back and spread his legs wide. His sensitive folds were swollen and red from the self -penetrating.   
“You don’t have took some drug or aphrodisiac? You are behaving a bit strange today.”   
“Thor no! But I am happy you are back and now I can feel you again inside me. So, let me not wait.”   
Dagur shook his head and gave the folds of his small lover a few soft rubs, who moaned loudly, to get some of the fluids that would made his cock slippery. But before he smeared them on his manhood he sniffed his coated fingers. The scent was like always, but he noticed a faint smell of terrible Terror. But he paid it no further notice and coated his manhood with it.   
“Dag, come on!” Hiccup begged.   
“Coming.”   
“A-AAH! Gods, that’s it!”   
When Dagur was fully sheated in his small lover they laid a few moments still, Hiccup enjoying the feeling to be full. They shared a kiss and the Hooligan held the older male with his legs in position.   
“Little one, I want to move.”   
“Just a few more seconds, Dag.” Hiccup sighed, clinging to his lover.   
Finally he loosened his grip with his arms and legs and the Berserker started to move.   
“Yes! Yeah! Woah! Harder!” Hiccup shouted. Thor, it was good to feel Dagurs manhood again between his legs.   
Astrid who heard the loud screams of her boyfriend from time to time, snorted and shook her head.   
“Wow, Hiccup is really loud today! Seems he and Dagur are having a great time.” Tuffnut said. “Well, he was long enough away.” 

It seemed that the cum of the small Terror worked like an aphrodisiac for Hiccup, he took his lover two times and let him take himself then. Finally, they were laying panting and in a boneless heap on the bed, all over covered in cum and fluids, Dagur was grinning like a maniac.   
“Gods, you were great, my little freckle. So…wild and…feral.” he panted. ”You even growled like a dragon.”  
“Whuh, it really was!” Hiccup panted and smiled. “But now I am totally worn out.”   
“Then let us rest, my love.” Dagur smiled and pulled the smaller male into a warm embrace.   
“Damn Dag, I love you.” Hiccup murmured as he snuggled at his partner. “Don’t leave me always for so long.”  
“I will try, my little freckle.” the Berserker smiled and kissed the forehead of his lover. “And when we get up again we need a nice hot bath.”   
“Yeah.” Hiccup nodded tired.   
Soon they were fast asleep. 

But Hiccup stayed curious how Sharpshot had managed to fuck him, while he had slept. He had only saw Dagur in his dreams, but he wanted to see -and feel-how it is to have a dragon’s member inside himself. 

Three days later, when Dagur was with the other Riders on patrol, Hiccup gave it a try. He wanted to know how it had felt when Sharpshot was in him while he slept and dreamt of having sex with his Berserker lover. He has Toothless send out for fishing and locked the door because he did not want to know how the Nightfury would react. This must stay secret.   
“Okay, you little slut. Go on.” Hiccup said. He was lying on his back, his upper body propped up on his cushion to have a better look at what the little Terror was doing and he has removed all his clothes. First the little dragon sniffed him all over, crawled up his belly and chest, then he sat between the humans spread legs. There it was again. This wonderful scent. Sharpshot licked his lips, then he began to let his tongue glide over the human’s genitals.   
“Woah…this feels….aah…go on…” Hiccup gasped and let his head sink back in the pillows. In a short time he was hard when the terror nibbled and licked eagerly at his manhood. “You are an expert with your tongue.”   
The Terror continued to stimulate the small human with his tongue and Hiccup felt the sparks of pleasure that went through his veins. It did not bother him, that his lower regions were soon covered with dragon saliva, that mixed with his own body fluids who started to leak out.   
“Come on, Sharpshot. You made me hard, now I am ready for your cock.” Hiccup urged the Terror and rubbed at his sensitive folds behind his balls. “Come, you already know where to stick it in.”   
When Sharpshot unsheathed his member, Hiccups eyes went wide. To see a dragons reproducing organ was a very rare occasion, he had not often watched dragons mate.   
“So this is your little prick? Uh, well little is not right. You have a suitable thing between your legs.”   
Hiccup said and reached carefully out his hand. He wanted at least touch the slick member, to encounter how it feels. When he carefully touched the organ with his fingertips and rubbed it slightly, Sharpshot let out a surprised squeak and started to purr, his eyes drooped. It felt soft and slick, with many veins, a bit like a human’s member.   
“Okay, in you go.” said the Hooligan and directed the tip of the animalistic member to his opening, careful pushing it between his folds. Then the Terror could not hold back anymore. He began quickly to let worm his member all the way in till the dragons dick was buried to the hilt. Sharpshot was panting like dog from excitement, his tongue dangling out of his mouth.   
“Wooaaah-AAH….oooh…woah…ah,hey, that’s great!”   
The muscles of the human’s inner walls began to clench and unclench in unison with the pulsating member of the dragon. It did not hurt and was a pleasant feeling. But then he felt the dragons cock convulsing and swelling inside him.   
“Woah! How big can your dick grow? Oh…ah…AH! What a tightness! Now it’s even better!-Okay, and now? Do you thrust or simply holding still?” Hiccup asked. He brought his legs in a more comfortable position but held them spread. Sharpshot began to wiggle his lower body, causing his cock to move slightly inside his human partner.   
“Oh…come, try it harder.” Hiccup begged and suddenly jolted, as the member in him began stronger to pulsate, sending pleasuring shockwaves through his body, as the small bundle of nerves inside him were hit. The Hooligan pulled a bit back, letting a part of Sharpshots member glide out. But the Terror eagerly pushed again in. The organ swelled more and deflated again a bit. It was as if it was breathing. And it began to move around like a snake, coiled and uncoiled and gave Hiccup a totally different experience.  
“Woah! Is this thing alive inside me? I felt as if I have a snake in me down there. – Ahhh….gods…  
now it’s getting really hard and longer…aaah…”  
While Sharpshot let his member work, his mouth clamped over Hiccups cock licking and nibbling it eagerly.   
“A-aaah….you want my seed want you? Don’t worry, when I cum it will be all yours.” the youth grinned and made a thrust forward. Sharpshot squeaked and thrusted back. The now fully swollen member did slowly move a bit on the slick path along the Hooligans inner walls, causing him to see stars.   
“Yes, move, little one!” Hiccup panted. And they developed an oddly rhythm. The both yerked back-and together again, so that the dragons member always glided a bit out and in again.   
“Yeah, that’s it!”  
So they rocked a few times back and forth, till Hiccup noticed, that the cock inside him swelled even more.   
“Uuuh…I think you are nnneear….so am I…”Hiccup groaned and his whole body tensed.   
Suddenly the terrible Terror let out a long high-pitched squeak and tensed up too. And in the next moment Hiccup felt a gush of hot seed filling him. He gasped -and came himself too.   
“YAAH! Oh gods!” he shrieked. When he let his own seed flow, Sharpshot nearly swallowed the small humans member gulping all the cum down. When the small dragon looked up, white stings of it ran down his lips and his chin, dripping down on the sheets.   
“Wooooaaahh…., that was great.” Hiccup said with a deep sigh. Then he slowly sat up. “Ohh, look at you! You liked this, you little slut, yes? -Haaah….”   
Sharpshot licked his lips clean and when his member deflated again, he pulled out, and with him a trail of his cum and the humans body fluids. And he let nothing of it be wasted. Hiccup chuckled as the Terror began with his clean up. The Hooligan sighed and let him do, absently stroking himself under his balls. Gods, his entrance has become so sensitive, especially when he had been fucked and filled. 

“Hiccup, can I come in?” he suddenly was interrupted by Astrids voice.   
“Wha-no, not now! I am in the bath!” he said, sitting straight up.   
“Okay. I only want to say, that dinner is ready soon.”   
“G-Good!”   
Hiccup jumped out of the bed and threw a blanket over Sharpshot, who was licking up the last remains of their mating. Then he hurried to the bath, filled the tub with warm water and climbed in. Then he began to wash himself removing all the evidence of Sharpshots mating as good as possible. He went up and down on his knees in the water, to rinse out as much of the cum as possible. That Dagur thought he had taken and aphrodisiac or a drug, bothered him a bit. That’s why he rinsed and cleaned himself and his neither regions thorough.   
To prevent the rest of the dragon cum from trickling out, he pushed a bead on a string in his female entrance. He had made this special formed bead from deathsong amber for such occasions, when he had got his fills from Dagur or now, Sharpshot, to prevent a leaking out and staining his pants. This special plug worked perfect and did not disturb him. Later in the night, he would remove it and a thick loin cloth would absorb the rest.   
When he had dressed himself, he noticed that Sharpshot had left the hut through the small open hatch. Hiccup took the soiled sheets and furs and threw them into the tub to let them soak. After the dinner he would wash them throughoutly. 

Two weeks had passed. One day, Toothless had sniffed him behind his legs and gave his crotch a light shove.   
“Hey, what are you doing, bud?”   
“Nono, T! Hiccup is not for you to mate!” Dagur said and waved his index finger.   
“Dagur! “ Hiccup growled his face getting red.   
“I hope you and him did not something weird before we started having sex..”   
“What are you thinking of me?!”  
“Okay, okay, calm down my little Freckle. But you must admit that you two were very close together….”  
“He never did this before! he knows that he can´t mate a human.” Hiccup said. Was the Night Fury noticing something?   
“Okay, but Rykie told me one day, that they make an aphrodisiac even from the dried cum of some dragon species.”   
“Dagur! I already said: I-don’t use such -a -horrible-thing!” Hiccup growled.   
“Ookay, ´kay. Sorry. I stop with it.” Dagur grinned and held up his palms.   
Hiccup turned and stomped away, heading for the woods. When Toothless wanted to follow he turned and said: ”No, bud. You stay with Dagur.”   
“I thought we hurt his feelings.” the Berserker said and looked at the Nightfury who warbled questionally. 

When Hiccup was alone he sat under a tree.   
“Did they suspect something? I hope not.” he sighed. “But it feels so good when Sharpshot is inside me…”   
He stood up and began to wander around.   
“Damn, I am again needy. I should have stayed with Dagur.” Hiccup grumbled. He had already talked with Ingrid if its normal that he want to have so often sex. The midwife said that males in his age are sexual very active, same goes for some females. He knew that Astrid and Heather are doing it from time to time, because they did not want to lose their virginity, before they get married.   
Suddenly a rustle in a tree above him caught his attention. He looked up -and saw Sharpshot sitting on a tree branch looking down at him. Has the terrible Terror followed him? Did he scent that he was needy again?   
Hiccup strolled deeper into the undergrowth, Sharpshot following him through the trees. Before a big rock, he came to a halt. Then he bent forward and began to loosen the waistband.   
“Hey, buddy! Want to have a bit fun? I need a bit pleasure.” Hiccup grinned naughty and pulled his pants down. Shapshot squawked happy, shot down in an instant, clung to the human’s butt and began to fuck him. Hiccup tried not to moan and groan too loud. After he emptied his load in Hiccups opening, he went for his reward, licking the remains of the humans cum up who has splattered on a stone.   
“Thank you, little one.” Hiccup sighed, cleaned himself and pulled his pants up after he pushed again his special bead into his opening. He always carried it with him in a hidden pocket of his belt. 

Meanwhile, in Asgard.  
“Loki!”  
The thunder god walked into the trickster Gods chambers.   
“What´s up, Thor?”   
“Did you know what your little so-blessed human on Midgard is doing?”   
“Uh, no. Haven´t observed him for a while.”   
“Well, you should.”   
Loki activated his water mirror and gasped, when he saw what Hiccup was doing.  
“By Sleipnir´s eight legs!” he said.   
“This is against nature law!” Thor grumbled. “What you did with Sleipnir´s father was bad, but this is worse!”   
“At last I was in the form of a horse mare, but this Hooligan is overdoing it.”   
Loki shook his head.   
“You must talk to him! He can’t continue like this!” Thor said.   
“I know.” the trickster god nodded. 

In the Night, Dagur could had not been together with his little mate, cause he was called back to Berserker island for chief duties. So Hiccup called again Sharpshot to pleasure him. 

“Aaaaah…that was nice. Thanks, Sharpshot.” Hiccup sighed with a smile and caressed the small dragons back who laid sprawled out on the humans exposed belly, after he had pulled out and cleaned his member with his tongue. From time to time he gave the soft human skin some caressing licks.   
“Mmmh….do you think you can go for a second round?” he asked.   
Suddenly the terrible Terror lifted his head and in the next moment, a human form materialized near his bed.   
“Hiccup!”   
The Trickster god stood beside his bed. And he looked not pleased this time.   
“Loki?” the Hooligan gasped and covered his exposed genitals with a blanket.   
“Hiccup, you must stop with this! Humans and dragons are not for mating! That’s against nature law! You and their species are too different. What do you think would happen if every one fucks every one? Chaos would reign the world-and that would lead to Ragnarök!”   
“Did you not overtreating this a bit, Loki? I and Sharpshot are only having a little fun.” Hiccup said, stroking the Terrors back who was sleeping on his belly. “Wait-you peeped on us?!”   
“No. My brother Thor did. He saw you and reported it to me. And it was good that he did.”   
“Just great! Did we can’t have a bit privacy here?” Hiccup grumbled.   
“I warned you. Stop this or something bad will happen.” Loki warned-and vanished. 

But Hiccup ignored Lokis warning not to do it with Sharpshot. So, when Dagur was again away for a longer time, he let the small dragon please him again. The Hooligan enjoyed it, Sharpshot was now an expert in pleasuring his human friend and in the end, Hiccup has gotten a good fill of dragon cum in his belly. He even tried it one time with Smidvarg, when Sharpshot was away. 

“I can’t believe it! Now he used a Night Terror!” Thor growled when the two brothers made a control check through Lokis water mirror.   
“Don’t worry, brother. I know a special cure, after that, he will never let a dragon fuck himself again.” Loki grinned and waved his hand over the mirror. Black thin smoke emerged from his fingers and sunk into the water. 

Some days later when they had eggs for breakfast Hiccup found himself eating eggs with their shells still on.   
“Hiccup, these hard shells are normally not for eating.” Snotlout said. “Why did you not peel them like always?”   
“I know. But they are not tasting bad.” the Hooligan said and continued to eat, the shells crunched when he chewed them.   
His friends shot him strange looks.   
In the next days he even used some eggshells to crush them into a fine powder and mixed it in his meal.   
Then, one-night, Hiccup awoke from cramps in his stomach.   
“Have I eaten something bad? Or am I pregnant again? No, it couldn’t be, I always drank my herbal potion when I and Dagur had sex. And with Sharpshot-there is no need to do it.”   
But then he noticed the slight swollen belly.   
“What in Thors name.-AH!”   
Another painful cramp hit his belly. It felt a bit like the ones he felt when he gave birth to little Fury.   
“AH! AAAH! That hurts!”   
And when the next wave hit, he had the urge to push. So he pushed -and suddenly he felt something that wanted to protrude from his female entrance!   
“This cant be! What in the gods name---NGAH!”   
With one last push something slipped out of him. Then the pain and the cramps vanished. When Hiccup bent forward to look between his legs, he gasped in shock. In front of him, between his legs, in a puddle of clear liquid, laid a white egg with grey spots!   
“No…Nononono!” he gasped. ”That could not be! Humans can’t lay eggs!” Hiccup panted. He reached out for it and touched the egg with his fingers. It felt real. It was three times bigger than a chicken’s egg and the colors looked like -the eggs of a terrible terror!   
“No….oh please no…”   
The noise had alerted Sharpshot and he flew down on Hiccups bed. When he saw the egg, he sniffed it, then jerked suddenly back and stared at Hiccup.   
“No, I didn’t do that! Humans can’t lay eggs! That’s not possible!-But wait! The eggshells I have ate in the last weeks…. why have I not noticed it?”   
Next Sharpshots eyes rolled back and the small dragon fainted. And another cramp hit Hiccups belly.   
“No! Nononono! AH!” he gasped. He wanted to hold it back, but this made it only increasing the pain. So he had no chance to press again.   
“Oh no! What have I done? No! NOOO!” 

Hiccup jerked awake with a start.   
“WAH! AH!” he shouted waking Toothless. Panting he threw the blanket away and looked-but there was no egg laying between his legs. The Nightfury warbled worriedly.   
“Only a bad dream, bud. Go back to sleep.” Hiccup panted. Sharpshot who slept at the end of the bed, looked at Hiccup. The Hooligan heir picked the little dragon up.   
“Shapshot…we have to stop this. At once. Loki warned me and now he send me a second more harsh warning. It’s taboo, a sin- and this Nightmare showed it to me. Humans should mate with humans and dragons with dragons. You go and look for female terrors to breed with them and I will do it with Dagur and some day with Astrid. “ Hiccup said with a stern voice. When he put the dragon back down, the Terror flew away and on one of the wooden beams under the roof, far away from the human’s bed. There he curled himself into a ball. It seemed that he had understood Hiccups words.   
“I’m sorry, Sharpshot. We should not have start with this.” 

From this night on Hiccup never did mate with a dragon again. The gods had sent a clear warning. Their species are too different and not allowed to mate. It was a taboo, a natural law that forbade it. And he still had Dagur, who gave him more than one passionate night. 

End.


End file.
